Life is Feudal
Life is Feudal can be summarized as a massive Sandbox PC MMORPG with advanced features catering to gamers looking for the ultimate online gaming experience! Set in a vast and realistic medieval environment, the game offers a large persistent seamless world, in which its players can freely roam and participate. While Life is Feudal is free-to-play, its full potential can only be experienced by subscribing to the game by acquiring a license (buy-to-play). Players are allowed to explore and roam a free continent almost without restrictions, giving a sense of the games full scope, complexity, and gameplay. Features ;Massive Seamless Open-Ended World :See also Terraforming. The game features a massive 441 square kilometer open seamless world! It has an island-like continent with different biomes such as plain, dense forest, steppe, desert, tundra, and marsh. All of the terrain is untouched nature inviting players to settle or invade! The continent is scattered with rivers, lakes and bays, and even has a roaring volcano! *Digging tunnels, mines and moats - expanding them in all dimensions and almost without limitations. *Raising and lowering ground levels with sloping effects *Multiple ground substances (soil, rock, granite, ore veins, clay, sand etc.). You will see them, you will feel how hard it is to dig them, you will actually use them in crafting. *Road paving for speeding up your settlement economy or for esthetic purposes. *Substances include soil, rock, granite, ore veins, clay, sand, and many more! ;Free Modular & Predefined Construction of Buildings & Objects :See also Starting City. There are more than 100 buildings and objects! Most buildings can be placed anywhere with free rotation and are predefined. Fortifications are modular allowing you to design and build your own unique castles with pattern, towers, gates etc. You can even place palisade walls and fences. ;Rich Crafting System There is a crafting system with more than 500 recipes, including but not limited to mining, smelting, forging, logging, carpentry, construction, masonry, architecture, farming, taming, procuration, cooking, tailoring, fishing, and hunting! Crafting is enriched through clever use of mini-games. ;Alchemy There are over 40 billion alchemy combinations unique to each player! And unlike other online games you need to learn, experiment, and create your very own unique combinations. Alchemy is not just a matter of character skill, as it has strong emphasis on players spending time and resources on creating good recipes and combinations. ;Mini-games There are a plethora of mini-games that adds immersion and fun to the medieval crafting process, and allows gamers to play isolated parts of the game directly from a browser! Mini-Games offer an opportunity to improve on a given craft, and rewards players with bonuses. ;No-target Combat System An advanced no target combat system, where combat can be experienced in either 1st or 3rd person view. There is no lock-on, and players must carry out individual actions such as swing, stab and block, for example. ;Physics-Based Melee & Ranged Combat Physics come into play as well, as does the quickness of the attacker and defender. A swift use of a sword at a high velocity causes extensive damage. Realistic Player Damage System. With fractures and bleeding wounds you can create different unique combat tactics. ;Loot Added thrill and excitement of your adventures! Also when players die, loss of skill occurs by an alignment factor at random. ;Skillcap & Statcap Systems :See also Stats. These will allow you to make almost any combination of skills that you think you need to have. You can design your own unique class and be like no one else in our world. ;Private Property & Land Claims Grab some land for yourself or for your guild too. Divine law will protect your property standing on the claim from aggressors. ;Complex Food & Cooking System Cooking is no longer a secondary or non-existent skill. Being a good cook, who knows a lot of complex and tasty recipes, means that you and your friends or clients will be better fed and will have a skill raise bonuses! ;Weapons with Unique Combos & Effects Up to 55 different medieval tools of killing and hurting. With their own combinations of directional attacks that will cause some harmful effects on your opponent, like knockdown, fracture, bleeding wound, crippled movement, and many others! ;Double Health & Stamina Bars Double health and stamina bars represents your body status better. Players can be knocked out or dead, can be temporary out of breath or totally exhausted. *Each body part can receive wound, bleeding wound and fracture, that will affect your performance and will require a healing. ;Original Battle Formation System In massive battles, react accordingly to the combat situation and provide your Unit with a certain bonuses. But to receive these bonuses Unit members must be well organized and always keep formation. ;Innovative Battle System Battles will happen on an instanced server, without interference of 3rd parties, without senseless obstacles and with full statistic records. That is how history of feudal wars will be tracked! ;Classic Siege System As you have seen it in many other online games. Massive clash of players for a one certain castle. ;Wild Animals Tracking & Hunting You can find different tracks of different animals and follow them. Media Images Screenshot53.png Screenshot41.png Screenshot44.png Screenshot48.png Screenshot7.png Screenshot2.png Screenshot 00106.png Screenshot 00105.png Screenshot 00099.png Screenshot 00004.png Horsesscale.jpg Fpvar1.jpg Armoredhorse1.jpg Armoredhorse2.jpg Videos Sandbox MMORPG "Life is Feudal" Promo Video|Promo Video Unlimited terraforming tech demo of sandbox MMORPG "Life is feudal" (part 1).|Terraforming demo Life is Feudal. Meet the Developers.|Meet the Developers External links *Official site Category:Life is Feudal